


Malcam May I

by wysaric



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysaric/pseuds/wysaric
Summary: little drabble about vaal and malcam's first kiss uvu





	Malcam May I

The duo stepped up to the door of Malcam's apartment, hand-in-hand. If he didn't need to fish out his keys, Malcam wouldn't have let go, but unfortunately for him, they were in the pocket of the side Vaal was on.  
"Thanks for walking me to my door; you didn't have to, you know." Malcam said with a sincere smile.  
"No problem, and of course I did. I'd be kind of a shitty boyfriend if I just let you walk alone at night." Vaal said as his hand fell to his side.  
"If anyone's gonna mug one of us, it's probably going to be you." Malcam teased.   
Vaal smirked and retorted, "I might be short but I can knock a dude out with a single punch, okay?"  
At that, Malcam chuckled and put the key in the lock, twisting it until he heard the tumblers click open. He turned back to Vaal and said, "Well, thanks for the fun date. Text me when you get home, okay?"  
"Okay." Malcam then turned to open the door, but stopped when he heard Vaal start again. "Malcam, wait."  
"Hm?" The man turned back to his boyfriend as he hummed.  
Vaal was hesitant for a moment, and his face had an obvious pink hue running across his cheeks. "Malcam, may I kiss you?" His gaze was fixated on the concrete, but finally met Malcam's when he finished.  
Malcam felt his face heat up and his heart skip a beat. "Y-yeah! Of course!"  
At his response, Vaal's expression lit up and he had to stop himself from jumping for joy. "Cool!!" He chirped before stepping closer to Malcam and leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.  
Malcam quickly reciprocated and put his hands on Vaal's waist, hoping that he could keep the other there for a little longer than planned. He had been waiting for this moment for a while, and he wanted to make sure it would last.  
When the two broke their sweet kiss, Malcam asked, "You... wanna come in and watch a movie or something?"  
Vaal smiled and brought a hand up to rest on Malcam's cheek, "I'd love to, but I have work in the morning. And you do, too."  
Crap. He forgot about that. He got so caught up in spending more time with his boyfriend that he was willing to stay up late just to spend some time cuddling with him. He laughed it off and said, "Right, right. Sorry about that. Maybe next time?"  
"Totally." Vaal leaned up again to give Malcam another peck on the lips before saying, "I'll text you later. Good night~."   
Hesitantly, Malcam let go of the man and let him walk away, back to his car. He called out "T-text me when you get home!!"  
"Okay!!" Vaal shouted back.  
He watched Vaal hop into his car and drive away. Malcam then opened the door to his apartment and closed it before leaning back on it and holding a hand to his heart.  
"Finally." He sighed dreamily.


End file.
